Lost Chances, an amourshipping fanfic
by rainbowsandbutterflies888
Summary: "So many chances. So many. Yet she didn't take any of them." Serena is depressed. What is going to cheer her up? It's going to take Ash, some dance music, and a mischievous plan. Contains Amourshipping. Rated Kplus because I'm paranoid.
**A/N: Another one-shot! I'm planning to make this at least 2000 words long (HUGE goal!) Hope you guys like it!**

 **Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Serena stared out from the balcony. She should have been happy. Her Eevee had evolved into a Sylveon! The day had been full of dancing and fun! What more could she ask for?

Yet she wasn't happy. To be truthful, there was something she wanted to ask for.

She looked at the sun, glowing as it slowly approached the horizon. If she hadn't been feeling so melancholy, she would have appreciated the sun's warm orange glow, almost red as it started to disappear from the sky.

 _Just like the color of my dress..._

And suddenly, just like that, her mood seemingly darkened.

There were so many chances for her to take-yet she didn't take a single one of them.

 _I didn_ _'_ _t even get a chance to dance with him..._

A glowing fantasy of him raising his arm out to hers, saying gently, "Would you like to dance, milady?" appeared in her brain. Serena shook her head, and the dreamlike mirage immediately disappeared.

 _Seriously, Serena! How ridiculous can you get?_

As if on cue, the boy she had been thinking of the whole time appeared behind her, grinning and talking a mile a minute.

"Hey, Serena! There you are! Wasn't dinner amazing? Clemont really outdid himself today. Don't you think? Serena? Are you okay?"

 _So many missing chances...So many..._

Serena's eyes had started to blur from the tears threatening to stream down her face. She shook her head slightly before turning to the horizon, determined not to let her crush know how much she wanted to cry.

 _Why didn't fate let me dance once with him?_

Her hands clenched and she bit her lip, attempting to stop the tears that were already falling.

"Serena-! Wha-why are you crying?"

Serena still could not say a word. Her throat was choked up with emotions that she could not contain.

 _Why does it even bother me so much?_

Ash, distressed, probed Serena, attempting to find out why.

"Is it because you're still upset about your loss to...what was her name? Jessilina or something? It's okay, there's always another Showcase..."

Serena vigorously shook her head, before managing to find her voice.

Hoarsely she whispered, "N-no...It's nothing about that..."

Ash started to look a bit desperate. "Then what is it? Why are you crying?"

Serena turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's because-it's because..."

Her voice completely shut off and she found herself literally at a loss for words.

 _I can't just tell him like that!_

Ash moved closer and held Serena's tear-stained hands in his own. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Serena, it's okay. We're best friends! You can tell me anything, anything at all."

 _Just friends?_

Her shoulders sagged and she whispered, "Nah, it's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about, anyways..."

"Please, Serena?" His brown eyes almost immediately melted her heart, and she couldn't take how sad he looked.

"It's because..." Her voice trailed off.

"...because what? Serena, please tell me!" Ash begged her, and Serena couldn't resist him.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I won't."

"Alright," Serena said, "It's because..."

 _Here's the moment of truth..._

"...I really, really wanted to dance with you today. But the dance ended before I got a chance." She let out a shuddering breath as Ash smiled kindly.

 _Nooo! Stupid Serena! Why couldn't you phrase that right? He's gonna laugh, I just know it..._

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? I mean, I can always dance with you, right?"

Serena flushed. _He...didn't laugh? And...he wanted to dance with me?_ Her lips curved into a small, hesitant smile.

"So, do you know where your tablet is?" Serena, confused, reached into the large pocket of her red jacket and pulled out the fake-leather bound tablet.

"Why? I mean, what are you going to do with it?" Ash reached over and took the tablet, swiping to the music application.

"For music! Here, I'm sure there's gotta be some dance music in there, right?" He handed Serena back her tablet, and she immediately looked through all of her playlists. She finally found one featuring waltz music. She flushed, and hoped Ash didn't notice.

 _The waltz? That's a lot closer than I expected...at least it's not a tango._

"H-here," she said, stumbling over her words. Ash looked at the tablet and noted the kind of dance on the playlist. "Okay! We'll...waltz together!" Serena detected a hint of nervousness in his posture and voice. "Just wondering, Ash, but you look a lot more nervous now that I think about it."

Ash scratched his cheek, laughing nervously. "Well, the truth is, I'm sorta rubbish at waltzing, or rather dancing in particular. You know, right?" Serena laughed, remembering the exasperated look on Miette's face as Ash kept stepping on her toes. She smiled softly, remembering her own advice to him.

 _"Just follow your own rhythm, not Tierno's!"_

Perhaps she should follow her own advice now.

"But you have your own rhythm, one that you use during battle. And you're not rubbish at that, so..." Serena paused and thought for a moment, before an idea popped into her head.

"I know! How about we do a Pokemon battle to the music?"

* * *

Ash stared slightly agape. "You...want to do a battle against me?"

To be truthful, that was the least likely thing he thought she would suggest. But she nodded, and said, "Braixen, wanna help me out here?" Seeing that she was actually serious about her suggestion, he nodded as well and pulled out Greninja.

"Greninja, come on out!"

Greninja cried out and, seeing Braixen on the other side of the battlefield, did a double take, obviously shocked that Braixen was even battling him.

Then he noticed the slightly desperate look on Serena's face, before looking back at Braixen.

"Greninja gren gren?" [ _Translation: What is your trainer doing?_ ]

"Brai Braixen. Braixen xen brai brai." [ _Basically, she's trying to dance with him._ ]

"Ninja?" [ _What?_ ]

"Brai...Braixen brai xen xen braixen brai." [ _Never mind...the important thing is we need to get our trainers together._ ]

"Gren ninja?" [ _How?_ ]

"Braixen brai braixen xen..." [ _So the plan is..._ ]

Braixen whispered to Greninja the plan, who nodded and smiled mischievously.

The two Pokemon then resumed their places on the battlefield.

Serena pressed the "Play" button, and delicate flute music started to dance in the air.

"Alright, battle begin!"

* * *

"Ladies first, Serena," Ash offered the first move.

Serena giggled. "Alright. Braixen...Flamethrower!"

A stream of fire burst from Braixen's mouth as she aimed straight towards Greninja.

"Greninja, dodge it and use your frubbles to jump high above Braixen!"

White puffy frubbles shot from Greninja's mouth. Jumping skillfully from cloud to cloud, he managed to get a high lead over Braixen.

"Now, use Arial Ace!"

Greninja's leg shot out as it aimed straight for Braixen.

"Braixen, use Hidden Power!"

Braixen held up her twig, and balls of energy shot out from the twig. The attacks clashed in the air, creating a wonderful sight, streams of energy dispelling throughout the surrounding area.

"Greninja, use Double Team!"

A thrilling waltz began to play, and Greninja couldn't help nodding a little to the jaunty beat.

Braixen looked around slightly. She winked at Greninja, who nodded, although it was hard to tell from the trainers' positions. Serena looked around and, seeing that Braixen was surrounded, began to panic.

Desperately, Serena cried, "Braixen, use Scratch on all of the Greninjas!"

Braixen nodded, and then...veered off the command slightly.

Instead of all of the Greninjas, Braixen hit all but one, which was the actual Greninja.

Ash jumped at the chance and yelled, "Okay, Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja let loose a (very gentle) star-shaped knife, made out of water, straight at Braixen. Braixen wasn't very harmed, but she instead mimed being knocked out. Serena took the bait immediately.

"Braixen! Are you okay?" Serena rushed onto the battlefield. Braixen looked up, and seeing her frantic trainer, felt guilty and nodded a little bit.

"Oh, thank Arceus you're okay! You scared me so much!" She carefully maneuvered her arms around Braixen to form a gentle hug.

After turning off the waltz playlist, Ash high-fived his Greninja. "Good job, buddy! Thanks a ton! Now, have a good rest." He pulled out his Pokeball, only for Greninja to shake his head furiously and gesture frantically at Braixen and Serena.

"Good point, we'd better go check on them first."

The sun dipping into the horizon, Ash and Greninja walked over to where Braixen and Serena were sitting. Serena looked up, and seeing Ash, smiled softly and patted the dirt behind her. Braixen, seemingly recovered, also motioned to Greninja to sit next to her. Greninja obliged, and the two began conversing quietly.

Ash kneeled down next to Serena. "Hey, I'm sorry. I should have gone easier on you. I-" "Shh..." Serena whispered, placing a finger on his lips. Ash blushed faintly from the close contact. "Don't say that. I'm glad I got to battle with you. It was a great learning experience, and I got a bunch of new ideas for my next Performance." Lowering the volume of her voice, she whispered, "And, honestly, anytime I'm with you I feel happy." Both she and Ash blushed. and stared at the horizon, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Yeah, well," Ash said, trying to hide the blush forming on his face, "It's getting late. We should probably return to the Pokemon Center. Bonnie and Clemont are probably worried about us." He stood up and called, "Greninja! We're gonna get going inside soon!" Greninja stood up, holding Braixen's paw, and walked back to the two trainers. Braixen immediately sat back down, next to Serena.

"Alright, Greninja, return!"

Just before the glowing red light engulfed Greninja, he nodded towards Braixen who started fidgeting with the dirt and gravel.

The final step of their plan was into place.

Ash put the Pokeball back into his pocket and turned to Serena. Serena took out Braixen's Pokeball and held it out towards Braixen. "You too, Braixen, return." Braixen shot back into the Pokeball.

Ash held his hand out, and seeing Serena sitting on the floor, he immediately remembered that fateful day all those years ago, when they first met. Serena smiled and took Ash's hand, only to trip on a _very_ strategically placed pebble and land in Ash's arms. Staring at each other, all they could do was just hold the position.

Serena suddenly realized what position she was in, and began to blush. Ash stumbled on the same revelation at about the same time as well. Blushing, Serena stood up, only to hug Ash once more.

Now, if Ash wasn't red before, he certainly was now. He was redder than a Talonflame. Serena wasn't much better, with cheeks flushed redder than roses. Their hands met, only for them to intertwine together, as if it were perfectly natural.

Neither one made a move to end the embrace, even as the sun fully disappeared from the sky and dazzling white stars began to speckle the midnight-blue sky.

And then, even as they trudged back, still holding hands, Serena was completely, utterly satisfied.

Sure, it wasn't a waltz. She hadn't confessed her love to him. They hadn't kissed. Heck, they hadn't even kept much close contact most of the day, except for that moment.

But somehow, that was okay.

And another chance was always just waiting around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: That's my one-shot! It turned out a lot better than I expected...I'm really satisfied about it. I hope there's enough fluff for you all!**

 **If there's any way I could possibly make this better, just review! After all, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


End file.
